The Secret
by sadxbreakfastxclub
Summary: Betty has had a crush on her best friend Veronica's twin brother Jughead since they were kids. Jughead and Betty aren't friends anymore, but she finds out some disturbing secrets about his life, and Betty is faced with protecting Jughead and lying to Veronica, or telling Veronica the truth and risking everything with Jughead...
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Betty's POV_**

Ever since I can remember, I have had a crush on my best friend's twin brother. And ever since I can remember, he has completely hated me.

Veronica Lodge and I have been best friends since we were four years old. Her brother, Forsythe, otherwise known as Jughead, and her moved to Riverdale from New York the week before kindergarten started. I can still remember how nervous they were when their parents brought them into the class. Jughead fell totally silent, but Veronica threw an all-out tantrum, begging them not to leave. It was heart breaking to watch, even as a four year old. So I did what any person with a heart would do, and I approached them both.

_I gazed over at the two sad kids sitting at a round table alone. The boy wearing a grey crown beanie pushed a couple blocks around with the tip of his finger, and the girl with the pretty black dress just hugged her knee's and stared at the table. My gaze wandered from the two of them, to the snack table behind them. Miss Margaret was busy calming down a dramatic Cheryl Blossom, and Miss Lulu was singing a song with Archie Andrews and Kevin Keller. Josie McCoy was keeping her busy though, because she kept trying to steal the spotlight. Without hesitation, I bolted silently to the snack table and pocketed a couple of chocolate pudding cups. With one last gaze around the room to be sure no one had noticed, I then proceeded to walk to the table where they sat. They both looked up at me, confusion masking their angst. "Meet me in the kitchen of the playhouse." I couldn't just give them the snacks right there in the middle of everyone. I had to be secretive._

_I walked over to the playhouse, stepping inside the little wooden doorway. The playhouse was built against the wall of the classroom, with stairs bringing you up into a little porch like area. The kitchen, however, was downstairs, with little curtains in the window above the fake sink. I took a seat on the ground, and waited._

_After about five minutes of waiting, they suddenly approached. First came the little boy, with his beanie covering most of his hair. A little bit of black hair peaked out from under it though, proving to be a little long. Then came the girl with the pretty dress. She was scared, and her hair was tucked behind her ears. She fidgeted with her fingers, refusing to make eye contact. The boy made eye contact with me though, and nudged his sister to sit down across from me._

_Without a word, I took the chocolate pudding cups from my pocket and pushed them across the ground to where they sat. When they looked up at me, I just smiled and pulled out another one for me. "I won't tell," is the only thing I said, and the only words muttered between the three of us for the next day... but we enjoyed our secret pudding cups that day, and every day after that for the rest of kindergarten._

After that day, Veronica, Jughead, and I had been practically inseparable. We had the same teachers throughout elementary school, and played on the playground every day. Somewhere along that line, I started to get anxious every time Jughead would call my name, and my heart would race when he was close to me. It wasn't until halfway through seventh grade that I started to believe he might know, because he suddenly stopped hanging out with me and Veronica, and avoiding me all together. He no longer stayed up watching scary movies with us on Friday nights, or going to the gas station to get slushies. He didn't even come with us for milkshakes at Pops, which was what our secret pudding cups had evolved into.

I never really understood what happened, but somehow my feelings never went away.

Veronica, of course, had no idea of this; and she couldn't. Liking your best friends brother goes against girl code. Liking your best friends _twin_ brother is like breaking girl code, and then smacking your best friend with the girl code hard cover book. I couldn't do that to her.

"Hey Pop, have you seen Veronica yet?" I stepped into Pops Diner, gazing around. Veronica and I had agreed to meet here after school to get our weekend started. School had gotten out at twelve today, so we agree'd to meet at one.

"Not yet, sorry Betty. Want me to grab you your usual while you wait?" He asked from behind the counter.

"That's okay, thank you though. I-" My phone dinged in my hand, the sound set to Veronica's contact ringing in my ear. I gazed down, an update text sitting on my lock screen.

_Sorry, be there soon B! Got caught up at home,_

_but I'm coming with good news so be excited!_

"I'm just going to grab a booth while I wait for her if that's okay?" I asked Pop, tucking my phone into my jean pocket.

"Of course, sit wherever you'd like."

I headed down towards a booth, seated behind a large guy in a black leather jacket. I would have grabbed literally any other booth, but the place was packed today. I sat on the side opposite of him, his back facing me. I opened my phone to text Veronica back, sending the words "Little worried but okay!". As I sat pressed send, the bell to Pops rang, signaling someone walking in. I didn't expect Veronica to be here already, so I opened the Instagram app on my phone and started scrolling through it mindlessly. It wasn't until someone walked past me that I looked up. The person took a seat across from the leather jacket wearing man, and suddenly his face came in to view.

_Jughead?_

What was Jughead doing here with this guy? There was no way this guy went to our school, he was at least forty years old; and I'd never seen him around the Lodge's before, so he wasn't likely to be a family friend.

"Did you bring it?" The older man asked, his voice low and gruff.

Jughead nodded, taking something out of the inner pocket of his denim jacket. He kept it mostly hidden under his hand, but I could still make out what it was: a wad of cash. "It's all there."

The older man took the wad of cash, and I could tell he was counting it. After a long minute, he finally stuffed it into his own jacket pocket and nodded. "Good. When are we doing this?"

"Monday night."

"Keep your mouth shut until then, Lodge."

"There's a reason the boss had me collect the payment, Tall Boy."

What kind of name was Tall Boy?

"Speaking of which, there's a meeting at the Wyrm tonight. You gonna be there?"

"Fuck." Jughead sighed, rubbing his temples. "No, I have to go out of town with my family. They'll be really suspicious if I don't go."

"Your whole family?"

"Don't get any ideas. My family has security guards and cameras all around that place. Don't even come within a mile of there or I'll know."

"Whatever, dude." Tall Boy shook his head, then shrugged. "I'm outta here, I got other jobs to do." Tall Boy stood up and I quickly looked down at my phone to avoid eye contact, my heart racing faster than usual around Jughead- but this wasn't because of a crush. I was scared.

What could they have been talking about? What job were they doing? Why was Jughead collecting a payment? Why were they being so secretive?

I looked up, hoping Jughead wouldn't notice if I just slipped out of the booth and waited for Veronica outside.

But then our eyes met.

_Shit_.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Jughead's POV**_

The wind was cold against my hands, neck, and face as I strode towards a familiar diner where I'd shared many milkshakes among friends in the past.

_In the past_.

The friends I have now don't go to Pops Choc Lit Shop for fun. They go there for business, and only business. They go to Pops to discuss jobs, make payments, collect payments...

I kind of missed the milkshakes, though.

As I entered the diner, the faint sound of the bell ringing behind me, I took a quick glance around the shop. Pop was taking an order down on the other side, and most the kids in here were from other schools or lower classmen that I didn't know. _Good_, I thought to myself. Less people who saw me here, the better.

And then I saw him.

Tall Boy, a tall, angry man with long, dirty hair and a Serpent jacket, sat on the far right of the diner. He had a cup of coffee in front of him and no intention of paying for it. That's how some of them rolled. Not me. When they walked away, I always left enough to cover the bill and a tip.

I took a deep breathe and headed towards the table Tall Boy had claimed. My heart raced.

_"This isn't a job for amateurs."_

_"We're not amateurs. That's why you called us."_

I took a seat across from Tall Boy, meeting his eyes. They were sunken in, full of resent and anger. He'd never been a happy man.

"Did you bring it?" He asked, his voice cold.

I nodded as I reached for the lump on the inner pocket of my light denim jacket. _Fifty thousand dollars, cash_.

I slowly reached across the table, my hand covering the money to hide it from plain sight. "It's all there." My voice matched his- cold, serious.

Tall Boy took the money from me, counting through it.

_"Fifty thousand dollars. It's all there."_

_"Small bills?"_

_"Small bills. You'll get the rest when the job is done."_

_"Good. When do you want this done by?"_

_"Monday night, after the football game has ended and everyone has gone home. I'll send you the address directly after the game has ended."_

Tall Boy finally stuffed the wad into the pocket of his Serpent jacket, nodding at me. He was satisfied... for now. "Good. When are we doing this?"

I answered quickly. "Monday night."

Tall Boy scoffed, his untrusting eyes narrowing on me. I wasn't a legacy, like most of the Serpents. The closest thing to family I had in that gang was my estranged uncle FP, who had been disowned by my parents after finding out he was a Serpent. I hadn't joined the gang until last year, when my uncle reached out to me for help with a simple moving job. Except it wasn't just a moving job; I moved drugs without knowing. I was pissed at first, but there was another part of me that liked the rush. I went back for more, and at first it was great. I made friends, I had fun, I felt adrenaline like never before... but then the jobs got bigger. More dangerous. The adrenaline I once lived for turned into fear and anxiety. When would it be enough? When would we go too far?

I feared that it would be this time.

"Keep your mouth shut until then, Lodge."

This time, my eyes narrowed. I hated Tall Boys untrusting attitude. "There's a reason the boss had me collect the payment, Tall Boy."

"Speaking of which, there's a meeting at the Wyrm tonight. You gonna be there?"

"Fuck." My sighed loudly, my families plans once again getting in the way of things. Then again, I could probably use the weekend away. My parents had planned a weekend at their cabin upstate for the entire family as a way to _relax_. My family was so comfortable, I sometimes wondered what they needed a break from. I reached my fingers to my forehead, rubbing my temple slowly. "No, I have to go out of town with my family. They'll be really suspicious if I don't go."

"Your whole family?" His head perked up, thinking I'd given him a go to raid my families wealth.

"Don't get any ideas. My family has security guards and cameras all around that place. Don't even come within a mile of there or I'll know."

"Whatever, dude." Tall Boy shook his head unapprovingly, then shrugged. "I'm outta here, I got other jobs to do." He stood up from the booth, leaving nothing for the half empty cup of cold coffee in front of him, just as I'd expected. I slinked back in the booth, taking a deep breath. I had barely had time to take in my surroundings, when my vision focused on the blonde girl sitting in the booth behind me, her eyes meeting mine.

Betty fucking Cooper.

Betty was my twin sisters best friend. She used to be mine too, but things changed as we got older. _I_ changed. But her friendship with Veronica never did. They were your typical best girl friends. They had sleepovers every weekend, stayed up late giggling and talking about boys, watching movies, and telling each other _everything_. There was no doubt she'd overheard everything I just discussed with Tall Boy, and she'd have no issue telling Veronica.

"I-I..." Betty's voice was fragile and quiet, her green eyes wide with concern. She didn't break eye contact with me, but I could see her hands shaking from where I sat, as she reached for her phone. "I have... I have to go." She snatched her phone, and bolted for the front door, her blonde pony tail waving behind her as the bell signaled her leave.

I didn't really know why I did what I did, but something inside of me told me I had to run after her. So that's exactly what I did.

I ran as fast as I could after her, finally catching up to her at the far end of the parking lot, closest to the diners trash can. "Betty, please just wait!" I exclaimed, reaching for Betty's shoulder. I pulled her around to face me, my eyes pleading with hers.

"What the hell was that, Jughead?!" Betty's face turned angry, her mouth enunciating every word that she said. "What did I just overhear?!"

"Nothing!" I lied, shaking my head. "It's nothing you need to worry about!"

"That was a huge wad of cash for _nothing. _Are you..." Her voice fell quiet, concern coming back to it. "Are you dealing drugs...?"

My eyes widened for a moment, but then my shoulders relaxed. That's all she thought I was doing? "Dealing drugs?" I couldn't help but laugh a little. "No, I'm not dealing drugs, Cooper."

"That looked exactly like a drug deal." She accused.

"Because the girl-next-door has seen a real drug deal, right?"

"Do _not_ call me that." Her eyes narrowed. "You know I hate that."

I sighed, shaking my head. "Look, just... don't worry about what you heard, okay? And don't mention it to Veronica."

"If I shouldn't worry about it, why shouldn't Veronica know?"

"Because it adds unnecessary drama to my family that we _don't _need."

"You're lying." Betty stepped towards me, so close that I could feel her warm breathe on my neck. I'd be lying if I said it didn't feel kind of good. I'd also be lying if I said I hadn't always had a thing for Betty. Maybe not a huge crush, but I'd always thought she was cute. And right now? She was hot.

"And what if I am? What are you going to do about it?" I smirked, my eyes meeting hers once again. The tension between us grew stronger each second, our breathing in sync, her chest rising at the same time as mine.

"Betty? Jughead?" My sisters voice pierced through the tension, Betty stepping back from me and I stepping back from her. Our movement was quick as we turned to face Veronica. "What's going on?"

I glanced at Betty. This was her chance to rat me out... to tell Veronica what she'd just overheard. I could only hope she wouldn't mention the Serpents.

"Jughead..." Betty's eyes met mine, and for a moment I think she saw the fear flash through my expression. This was it. "Jughead started making fun of my outfit and saying I looked like a twelve year old boy."

My heart nearly jumped out of my chest. She just lied to her best friend for me.

"Ew, Jughead. Can you not comment on my best friends appearance?" Veronica rolled her eyes, her gaze shifting to Betty. "You definitely don't look like a twelve year old boy. You look smokin' in those shorts, B." For once, I agree'd with my twin.

"Thanks, V." Betty responded, her eyes flickering from Veronica to me for what seemed like the quickest moment of my life.

"Well, since you're both here, I have great news." Veronica smiled at us, but it was definitely directed at Betty. "Jughead, as you know, we're going away to our families lodge house this weekend. Mom and dad just gave me the word that we each get to invite a friend. Now, I've taken the liberty to invite the only friend of yours that I like, the oh so scrumptious Archie Andrews. And as for me? There's of course only one B I could imagine spending a luxurious weekend away with!"

I sighed, shaking my head. Archie was barely a friend of mine anymore, but he was definitely a fling of my sisters.

"Wait, really?" Betty asked excitedly. "Oh my god, when do we leave?!"

"Two hours, so get home and get packed! We'll send a town car to come get you." Veronica smiled, placing her hands on her hips. "And _do_ pack some cute clothes and a good swim suit."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Betty's POV_**

Maybe I protected Jughead because I had feelings for him. Maybe it was because I was holding on to this tiny sliver of hope that Jughead was telling me the truth - that I didn't need to worry about what he'd been discussing with Tall Boy at the diner. For the entire three hour car ride to the Lodge's lake house I racked my brain, trying so hard to figure out why I did what I did; and I'm nearly positive that Jughead was trying to figure it out too. He kept glancing my way, his expression hinting at confusion, his eyes full of concern. His dark hair hid most of his expression, so no one else seemed to notice... but I did. I noticed the way he kept looking at me, as if to thank me and ask me why at the same time.

When we finally pulled up to the house, I was finally able to pull my mind away from the one singular topic I'd been on for the last three hours. I mean, who wouldn't be able to, though? This house was the most beautiful house I'd ever seen, a deep red wood with forrest green vines crawling up nearly every inch of every wall. It was mostly hidden behind towering pine and oak tree's, and the most stunning view of the forrest and lake behind it. I was in pure amazement.

"Damn." I said under my breathe, as the car parked just outside the front door.

"Smithers will retrieve all luggage and place it inside the bedrooms. Veronica and Betty are going to be in the bedroom on the second floor by the bathroom, and Archie and Jughead can share the attic bedroom." Mrs. Lodge smiled back at the four of us as their driver and butler opened her door. "Hiram and I will of course, be in the master bedroom down the hallway from the girls."

"And Smithers will be just down the driveway, in the guest house." Mr. Lodge said as he followed his wife out of the car.

The rest of us followed in suit, walking into the house.

"Jeez, this room is beautiful, V. How do you guys not live here literally all the time?" I asked, taking a seat on the California King bed draped in deep purple sheets and bedding. _Oh my god, it's a pillow top too? I am in __**heaven**_.

"When I was twelve, I definitely petitioned for that." Veronica smirked, running her fingers along the dark oak of the vanity that sat perfectly lined up with the bed. "However, once my parents told me there's no cell service, I retracted my petition."

We both shared a laugh just as there was a quiet knock on the door. Mrs. Lodge stepped in, having changed from her typical business suit to a beautiful black gown adorned with a diamonds lining the hem.

"You look _hot_, mother. What's the occasion?" V asked, looking the dress up and down.

"Your father and I are attending a private auction tonight, lodge owners from the area only. It's expected to go very late, so don't wait up for us." Mrs. Lodge stepped into the room towards Veronica, kissing her daughters forehead lightly. "There's dinner on the stove, and please, don't fight with your brother while we're gone."

"We're not kids anymore, mom. If Jughead is annoying, I simply roll my eyes and tell embarrassing stories from our childhood to the girls he's trying to shag."

I bit my lip, looking away from their conversation. That was definitely one of the many, _many_ downfalls of liking Jughead. He was well known with the ladies at Riverdale High. I guess they just loved the whole bad boy loner thing he had going on, and he loved that they loved it. It was very typical for Jughead to find a girl on a Friday night and take her to a motel. He never took them home, because taking a girl home meant possibly meeting his parents - and he never kept a girl around long enough to meet his family.

And as someone who liked him so much... it was _so_ heart wrenching to watch. Sometimes I would fantasize that it'd be me... He'd eye me during the entire Vixen set during a football game, his watchful eyes following my every move, catching every time my skirt would fly up so he could just barely catch a glimpse of my pastel panties. When the game was over, and all of the Vixens had left the changing locker room, he'd make a move. He'd sneak in, and find me just as I'd slipped off my Vixen outfit.

_"Hey,"_ He'd say, his voice low and sexy.

I'd be surprised, but I'd act calm... collected. _"Hey,"_ I'd reply, my heart racing but my voice quiet.

_"Got any plans?"_ He'd ask me, stepping even closer to me. Our bodies practically touching, his hot breath causing the hair on my arms to stand up.

_"No..."_ I'd look up into his eyes, he'd be peering into mine... And then he'd lean down, his lips close enough that I could taste them... and then...

"What is going on in that head of yours?"

My mind snapped back to reality at the sound of none other than Jughead's voice. I looked over to the doorway, and there he was, standing there against the wooden door frame, his arms crossed in front of his chest. He was smirking at me, and I could feel the goosebumps rising on my arms. But then I remembered our conversation at Pops.

"Uh, nothing." I lied, gazing around the room. "Did you see where Veronica went?"

"She went downstairs so she could attempt to seduce Archie."

"Wait, seriously?"

Jughead laughed, shaking his head. "No, but I have no doubt that it's in her plans tonight. Anyways, she sent me up to get you. She's making margaritas. She said to get into your bathing suit."

I nodded, looking over to my suitcase. The thought of Jughead seeing me in my bathing suit was making me way more nervous then it should.

"And uh, about earlier." There it was. I looked back to Jughead, whose expression had turned to stone. "Thank you for lying to Veronica. I honestly thought you'd tell her the truth."

"Yeah, well... don't thank me. I don't even know why I did it." I shrugged, sighing, then met his eyes once more. "But I expect some answers, Jug. Maybe not now... but soon."

Jughead nodded, but I couldn't tell if he was sincere. Just as he was about to leave the room, he turned back to me, smirked, and said, "By the way, I definitely don't think you look like a twelve year old boy."

And then he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Jughead's POV**_

In the middle of the wood adorned den, atop the coziest green flannel couch you'd ever seen, I sat draped in nothing but a pair of black checkered swim trunks. I'd been scrolling through my phone mindlessly for a while now, awaiting the last one left to get into the hot tub before joining myself. I hadn't really been searching for anything as I scrolled, but then it showed up.

_Ding_.

And with that sound, a small notification flashed at the top of my screen with the last name I wanted to see this weekend. _Tall Boy_.

The text was a simple "thumbs up", reading innocent to the naked eye; but I knew what it meant. It meant that he'd gotten the go-ahead with the Serpents, and everything was good to go for Monday night. Part of me hoped that he wouldn't get the go-ahead, that something random would fall through and the plan would be a no-go. Maybe the person who hired us would have a change of heart. We'd charge them a hefty cancelation fee so everyone would still get paid, but there would be no job... no risk of jail time.

_I'm seventeen fucking years old_, I thought to myself, my heart beginning to race. I was putting so much on the line with this job, my first _big_ job. I was almost eighteen, I could be tried as an adult... and jail time wasn't the only risk. If I was being completely honest with myself, this type of job could land me in prison.

I couldn't think about this anymore. Just as I began to set my phone down and attempt to forget about tonight, my phone dinged again.

"What is it this time, Tall Boy?" I said under my breath, annoyance coursing my voice.

But as I opened the message, I realized that it was not in fact Tall Boy who had texted me this time.

_Heard you're in town, let's meet at 11:30pm._

_It's been too long. ;)_

The Klopech's had been long time friends of the Lodge's, as they lived in the neighboring lake house. It wasn't like we'd see them anytime we were on the front porch - they still lived a mile down the winding hill road. However, we'd see them at any of the Lake House Owner events, and one of our families would host the other for a dinner at least once every visit. They had a prized daughter, about the same age as Veronica and I. Her name was Kennedy, and while she and Veronica had _never_ gotten along, we hit it off. Especially after we hit puberty. For two years, all we did is flirt and tease any time we were around each other. It wasn't until we were fifteen that we officially hooked up. It was after a long night of stealing my parents alcohol and drinking it in the field between our houses when our make out session turned from strictly that to much, much more. Ever since then, it'd been a normal occurrence anytime we were at the lake at the same time. Apparently, this time was no different.

I shot a quick "see you then" text back and set my phone down just as Betty walked down the stairs.

I gazed up, a little taken aback by what I saw in front of me. Betty had come downstairs adorned in a pastel pink vintage one piece with lighter pink polkadots. It was a halter style, with the straps tying behind her neck. Her blonde hair was out of its normal neat ponytail. Instead, she'd opted to keep it down and slightly reckless. It was _hot_.

"What are you staring at?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing. "Is there something in my teeth?"

"No," I laughed, shaking my head as I stood up from the couch. "I just haven't seen you in a swim suit in a while."

Betty rolled her eyes, walking past me and towards the back porch. I followed behind closely, finding Veronica and Archie snuggled up in the corner of the hot tub.

"Tell me more about how you got your spot on the football team, again." Veronica said into Archies ear, before looking up at us. "Oh, look who finally decided to show. Took you two long enough."

"What took so long? Were you shagging Betty or something?" Archie asked me, laughing.

Veronica clearly didn't find this amusing, as her eyes immediately widened as she looked at me. Having heard my many escapades, she wouldn't put it past me to do this type of thing, and I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it more than a few times. "Um, ew!"

"Seriously, Arch." Betty said, stepping into the hot tub. "Ew."

_Ouch_.

I followed in line, stepping into the hot tub after Betty, and taking a seat on the far end. There were margaritas waiting beside us, and I could see that Veronica and Archie had already downed one each, and were working on their seconds.

"But really, what in the world took so long?" Veronica asked, eyeing both of us.

"I couldn't find my swim suit. I packed it into the wrong pocket." Betty shrugged, grabbing her margarita from the side of the tub and taking a sip. "Jesus, this is way spicier than I expected a drink to be."

"My secret ingredient is jalapenoes." Veronica smirked. "And how about you, my _endearing_ twin brother?"

"Kennedy texted me," I said, glancing at Betty for the quickest moment to see if she'd react. Of course, she didn't; but she didn't know who Kennedy was quite yet.

"Ew, what does that blood sucking leech want?" Veronica's expression turned into disgust immediately.

"Me, as always." I smirked.

"You disgust me." Veronica rolled her eyes, looking back over to Betty. "So Betty, do you have your eyes on any cuties at school lately?"

My gaze shifted once again to Betty. Call me crazy, but it seemed like her eyes flickered to me for just a moment, before she answered Veronica. "Uh, not really."

"That's just not acceptable, B. We simply must find you a little hottie to date. Preferably," Veronica smiled, looking over to Archie. "Someone on the football team."

"How about Chuck?" Archie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Clayton?" Veronica and Betty both asked.

"Yeah, we're chill. I could probably set you guys up." Archie shrugged as if it were nothing.

I didn't know why, but I felt a little over protective in that moment. My shoulders tensed the more they talked.

"I mean, sure, that'd be... that'd be cool. Like, if you really want to." Betty blushed a little, looking down at her margarita.

"Chuck is an ass." I blurted out, my expression hardening.

"I didn't realize you knew Chuck," Archie said, slightly accusingly.

"I don't have to know him to know his history. He uses girls and throws them to the side."

"Have you met yourself, Jughead? You do the exact same thing." Veronica moved her body so she could face me, lifting her brow as she stared at me. "What makes Chuck worse?"

"He spreads it around the school like a wildfire. At least I don't talk about my relations to everyone."

"Yet they still spread the same." Veronica grimaced.

So Veronica was right. The stories of my sexual adventures tended to find their way around the school, and often at that- but never at the hands of myself. I had a strict don't kiss and tell rule, but these girls loved to tell their friends about their night with me, and those friends told their friends, and so on and so on. I tried to put a stop to it the first couple of times, but after failing each time, I gave up. They wanted to talk? Let them talk.

I was just getting ready to counteract Veronica, when Betty, who no doubt had felt the tension building between everyone, stood up in the hot tub, taking a long sip from her margarita. "We should play a game, guys. Maybe secrets and sins?"

"Scandalous!" Veronica, exclaimed. "I love it."

"Secrets and sins? I haven't played that since Freshman year." Archie remarked, a look of confusion overtaking his face.

I glanced at Betty, who just happened to be glancing at me with an icy stare. And then, it made sense.

"I'm not really in the mood for that kind of game." My voice was calm as I attempted to sound _too cool_ for the game, but the reality was this: I was terrified that Betty was going to use this game to tell Veronica. Earlier she'd said she wouldn't, but she had some alcohol in her system now and who know's what she'd do.

"Don't be such a buzzkill, Jug!" Veronica exclaimed.

"Yeah, _Juggie_." Betty smirked at me.

_Juggie_. I hadn't heard that name in so long. Betty used to call me that all the time, until we fell off the wagon back in middle school. The nickname caused a sense of warmth to radiate throughout my body... Did I feel weak?

No.

Jughead Lodge never felt weak. He didn't let people make him weak.

At least, that's what I told myself.


End file.
